1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that easily solves conflicting options that are impossible to be simultaneously set among a plurality of options selected for a job of the image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints printing data on a recording medium like a copier, a printer, a fax machine, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) that may functions as more than one device.
A MFP provides various functions such as copying, faxing, scanning, printing, etc. and may provide a screen for selecting various options related to performance of the various functions.
However, the selected options may include a-conflicting options that are impossible to be simultaneously set. The MFP is not capable of performing a function as an image forming apparatus. Therefore, if there are conflicting options that are impossible to be simultaneously set in a plurality of options selected for a job of the image forming apparatus, a method of appropriately solving this is required.